


Let Byduns be Byduns

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate World, Because I don't know places and I'd rather make them up, But yeah travelling and sight seeing and just Happy Boys?, Gonna be fluff, If anything bad does happen I'll warn in the chapter before hand, Implied Violence, Josh has a bad family past which is included in his hidden past kind of, Josh has a hidden past, Josh has glasses, M/M, May be mentions of smut later on but I can't write it so their probably won't be any, Multi Chaptered Story, Suicide attempt?, That will be known later on too, and lots of flirting, fuck my life, idk yet, it'll only be talked about, just fluffy cheesy happy mushy stuff :), lots of fluff, maybe some anxiety and panic attacks but thats really all, not gonna write what happened, ok so i lied 2 myself that this was gonna be perfectly happy, smoochy smoochy smooch smooch of smoochington smooches, theirs some cliche? stuff but its all part of the plan baby, travelling, very cheesy look out for that it will cover you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative name: This tytle will be a Dutle and Titles are Turtles</p><p>Josh finally gets to travel after so many years of needing to get away, on the road he meets a boy. A very cute one with a very cute smile. Josh hopes he can extend the amount of time with this boy, because they really need to talk about aliens, and dance under the stars, and Josh wishes he could kiss this boy, but will his past ruin everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- What are chapter titles? Where can I get one?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mutli chaptered story in a good while and my first Twenty One Pilots story. I'll try to write another chapter soon. I'll try not to take to long to write it. I do wish the first chapter was longer but ah well. I'll try to make the other chapters longer. I hope ye enjoy chapter one!

“Abracadabra!” Josh yelled at the group of people at the bus station. Waving his hands towards them. He got strange looks, a couple of people laughed and one cute boy smiled at him before the boy turned away.

Josh was only starting his journey today. He'd been saving up for months. Instead of settling down and finding a job Josh just wanted to travel, he wanted to see the world, or the country at least.

He pushed his glasses up and laughed to himself. Josh grabbed his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. Ten minutes until the bus that would take him far away from his home town and he was excited, bouncing on the balls of his feet, also it was 6am and cold so it helped him warm up. 

Why he turned up forty minutes early was silly, but he couldn't get much sleep while he was crashing at his friends Debbie's house. He left her a note saying he would ring her when he was on the bus, she should be up and getting ready for work by then.

Once the bus got there they lined up, getting on the bus one by one, checking each ticket until his was checked. He chose a seat near the middle back, taking off his backpack with his belongings in it. He didn't have all that much, but thats why he saved, He'd have plenty of money to last him a while. Josh placed his bag onto a seat next to his and sat down on the seat next to the window. 

Josh took in a deep breath looking out the window. After a about ten minutes the bus was finally moving. Josh pulled his phone out and called up Debbie. After several rings it answered.

"Hello?" Debbie asked answering the call.

"Hey Debs its Josh, on the road now finally."

“Ah, just eating breakfast at the moment, don't mind me." 

"Ah thats all good, you like my note?" 

"You and your alien drawings are adorable, and I know you've already left, but are you absolutely sure about this Josh? You can always stay with me."

"I know Debbie, but I'm sure about this, I wanna see the world, I just-" Josh cut his words off as he glanced around the bus, noticing that cute boy from earlier sitting over the row from him.

"Oh." Josh said into the phone.

"What? Josh what? Dude what are oh'ing about?" Debbie asked confused at the silence. Until she realized the call hand ended and Josh was calling her on skype. Josh had stuck his earphones in and was looking down at Debbie's face now.

"Josh what the hell?"

"Theirs this really cute guy over the row from me, you gotta see him Debs, you'll understand." 

Josh turned call view to the outta camera and turned his phone to facing the cute guy with the cute smile from earlier while he pretended to search for something in his bag.

"Ohhh" Debbie replied understanding, the boy was cute, defientally Josh's type. Josh pulled his notebook out of his bag but place it on top of the bag. He switched the camera view and looked back at Debbie.

"Someones got a crush, ooooh oooh, Josh is blushing oooh, so innocent you are" Debbie teased him. Josh mumbled a shut up as he rubbed his face, glasses falling off and making a sound as the hit the ground.

He went to pick them up and heard a giggle across from him. Placing his glasses back on he looked over to the boy. Said had a giant smile on his face as he looked at Josh before the boy went back to whatever he was doing in a book.

"Goddamn it he's cute" Josh mumbled and looked back at his phone remembering Debbie was on the line.

"Your cute too dumbass, promise me you'll at least say hello."

"I'll try Debs."

"Good boy, okay I'm gonna finish my breakfast and head off to work, call me later hun."

"Will do." Josh answered blowing her a kiss through the phone. She blew one back and ended the call. Damn was Josh gonna miss her. 'Talk to him seriously you idiot' Debbie sent to him before she dissapeared off of skype. Josh knew she would be on again soon but she just wanted to avoid him sending her anything. Maybe he wouldn't miss her. Josh laughed at himself, yeah right, she was practically a sister to him of course he would miss her.

Josh glanced over to the guy. He looked deep in thought as he moved his pen back and forth. Josh could stare at him the whole day, but that would be a bit weird wouldn't it? So he decided to do the same as the boy and picked up his notebook. He dug through his bag until he found a pen. Put his earphone in pressing play on some music and let his mind drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what crap I'm thinking of Daithi's endings on his videos xD But yeah lemme know what you think with a comment, Kudos and such are always appreciated :) I'm up to any suggestions mainly because I don't have much of this planned out and what I got is sitting in my head xD Literally like two things. This doesn't have a beta writer and I don't wanna bother anyone with that, also the program I use to write is very stupid, so if their is any mistakes I'm sorry about that. But ye thats about it from me, I'll see ya'll next time and as always I hope ye enjoyed! 
> 
> Gdi Daithi.
> 
> This is my first mutli chaptered story in a good while and my first Twenty One Pilots story. I'll try to write another chapter soon. I'll try not to take to long to write it. I do wish the first chapter was longer but ah well. I'll try to make the other chapters longer. I hope ye enjoy chapter one!


	2. Chapter 2- Pen and Place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He NOTIICEDEDEDDE#DEDEDEdfvbgvrfedrfgbtergfb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typo'd and now that's the chapter summary, I promise its a good chapter, Tyler gets introduced :) More notes at the end.

Josh didn't notice he had fallen asleep until he had woken up to shuffling around. He opened his eyes to see people getting off of the bus. Must of been time to change buses. Josh stretched and then put his items into his bag. He noticed his pen was gone but it was no big deal he could just go buy a new one. 

He was the last to get off but not the last person to leave the bus as people were still grabbing their items from the storage under the bus. He went inside the building and up towards a counter. Asking staff a few questions, he found out that the next bus he had to take would take at most an hour till it got there. Their was more people here then the last place but this place was bigger after all. He told the staff member thanks and headed over to one of the shops they had there.

He noticed the cute boy from the bus in one of the isles and of course avoided it and went to one of the other five isles. Their was some magazines and knickknacks, and a few other things. He picked up a little owl ornament thinking it was cute and stared at it for a while. A tap came upon the back of his left shoulder, he placed the ornament down and turned around to find the cute boy standing there.

“Hi.” The boy said. Josh blushed and stumbled his words.

“U-Uh, h-hi.” was all he got out. The boy smiled at Josh and grabbed something from atop of his ear. It was Josh's pen.

“Here, you dropped your pen when you were asleep and it rolled over to my side.” He said.

“Ah, t-thank you.” Josh said taking the pen from the boys hand. He thought he would of left after the thirty seconds of standing their staring at the boys shoes.

“My names Tyler by the way.”

“Tyler.”

“Your name is Tyler too?” Tyler asked Josh. It took Josh a few moments to understand what he ment since all that had been going through his head was 'Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler'.

“Oh, u-uh, no its, its Josh.” He replied and rubbed the back of his neck feeling stupid. Tyler smiled at him cutely and Josh got lost in that smile.

“So where are ya heading to Josh?” Tyler asked. Josh thought for a bit before he answered, Tyler didn't seem to mind he just smiled. 

“I'm n-not sure really, I'm just t-travelling, m-my first stop is Eden, I only j-just started, didn't really put m-much thought as to where I was going."

“Oh! Cool, I'm heading there too, I've been traveling for a while now though and theirs no need to be shy with me.” Tyler smiled, a bit off teeth showing. Josh thought he looked just god dang adorable. Josh laughed a bit and rubbed his neck again, he knew his face was as red as his hair.

“I-I'm just, shy around new people and c-cute people.” He said awkwardly laughing at the end, but Tyler laughed at him blushing a bit until he finished and Tyler was left with a big grin.

“I'll see you on the bus then, Josh.”

“Y-Yeah, till then.” Josh replied. Tyler smiled at him one last time for a few seconds before he grabbed the handle of a suitcase and picked up a small guitar case? Then walked away.

Josh pocketed his pen and pulled his glasses off, rubbing his face up and down. He felt like an idiot. Why did he say that to Tyler? At least the boy didn't run away from him or slap him or something else like Josh was imagining. It could of gone plenty of other ways but it didn't and Josh was going to 'see' him on the bus again.

He put his glasses back on and shifted his backpack. He kept looking at the items. Josh bought a few things and then went to go get food. Their wasn't the best food there so he settled on a chicken salad roll and a bottle of water. He grabbed a few chocolates and a couple of bags of lollies for the road then went to sit down. He put the other items in his bag and ate his lunch while he stared out of a window. 

Tyler. Tyler was a really nice name. He probably had a nice last name too. He could get used to saying the name Tyler. Why did Josh like this boy so much already he thought. He had only spoken to him once. But he was pretty and his smile was pleasant and beautiful, it gave Josh butterfly's. Tyler was slim but taller then Josh, well to what Josh thought. He hadn't been in a relationship in a few years, dating just didn't interest him anymore, but Tyler interested him. Josh sighed and bit into his food again. The boy probably wasn't interested in dating, or guys for that matter, Josh knew nothing about this mysterious Tyler but he wanted to know more. Hopefully he could talk to him again. 

He sat their for about half an hour thinking of Tyler and counting the cars that passed by. He texted Debbie telling her he had spoken to the boy known as Tyler. Debbie was glad and insisted that he got his number because he would probably not see him again if they went different ways. Josh's mood sunk at that thought, he wanted to get to know Tyler, but Josh would be too shy to probably talk to him again so it probably wouldn't happen. But he promised Debbie anyway.

Josh checked the time and decided to go use the toilet and wait for the bus. After twenty more minutes it finally showed up. He didn't see Tyler though as he got on the bus and that made his mood sink more. Maybe the boy had gotten weirded out and lied to him. Josh sat around the middle back off the bus again. This bus had plug points thankfully, it was a very much longer ride then the last, maybe a day and a half Josh thought but he really had no idea. He plugged in his phone charger and his phone into that. He sat his bag onto the pop up table in front of him and rested his head back against the seat shutting his eyes.

A few minutes later he heard someone speak and poke his arm. He looked over to see it was Tyler and stared at him because Tyler was giving him a pretty smile.

“Excuse me, I don't normally ask people, but may I sit next to you?” Tyler asked.

“U-Uh, yeah sure” Josh answered sitting up. Tyler took the seat next to Josh and placed his bag and case onto the other seat that was to Tyler's right. Finally the bus had started to move and Josh glanced over at Tyler, he smiled at Josh before he went fishing into his bag for something. 

Oh this was going to be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK, first I know I spelt Debbie's name wrong, but I'm not changing it sorry for that though xD I probably won't mention to many people in this anyway. I didn't really want to introduce Tyler yet but I was just over referring to him as 'the boy' its terrible, and I didn't really have any ideas to write a whole chapter without him so Welcome Tyler! 
> 
> I wanted to have a chapter up before I went away for the weekend but since I already have this up I'll be writing some of the next chapter I guess. Anyway I think that's all I wanted to say. I hope ye all enjoyed and please leave a kudos or a comment if you like this and I'll see ya'll next time :)


	3. Chapter 3- "The Bus That Had No Toilet (a.k.a. The Day Tyler Had To Go Number Two)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [12/06/2016 10:25:21 AM] PD&JorPB&J: What're they gonna do in chapter 3?! Eeeee!  
> [12/06/2016 10:25:29 AM] PD&JorP&J: Bus talks.  
> [12/06/2016 10:25:56 AM] PD&JorPB&J: "So hey, we're on a bus." "Yep." -End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend that helped me start and begin this chapter, because it was the  
> best idea ever. Wait not dedicated thats just weird um credit. Yeah they're awesome though :P BUT THEY SAID THAT TITLE AND I HAD TO USE IT BECAUSE IT CRACKED ME THE FUCK UP, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY I STG. And sorry I took a while to write this chapter, I'll try to have the next out sooner!

“So...” Tyler said after a good while of silence.

“We're on a bus.” Josh Replied.

“Yep.”

They we're both silent till they both started to laugh. They calmed down after a bit because someone told them to shut up. Both breathless and red faced they smiled at each other.

“Why was that so funny?” Josh questioned.

“Not a bloody clue.” Josh pulled off his glasses to rub his face, when he put them back on and regained good vision Tyler was still smiling at him, his chin leaning in his hand covering half of his right cheek. Tyler was leaning pretty close to Josh and if he wasn't already red from laughing their would have been a noticeable blush.

“So....” Josh started.

“We're on a bus.' Tyler replied sticking his tongue out at Josh. They both laughed again.

“God your cute.” Josh mumbled in between his laughs. He realized what he had said and stopped laughing. He hoped Tyler hadn't heard that, but he was sitting inches from from Josh so of course he did.

“Thank you.”

“Sorry.” 

“No need to apologize, it's good to get compliments from good looking people.” Tyler replied winking at Josh. Josh rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hahaha yeah..”

“So, wanna ask some questions about each other? Or we could tell each other about ourselves and then ask questions throughout? I really wanna get to know you” Tyler said smiling at Josh.

“Y-yeah the second thing sounds good.” Josh answered.

“Okay! So my names Tyler, Tyler Joseph, I'm 20 years old and I'm from Luciaose, have been travelling for around 3 months now and I play the ukulele!” Tyler spoke happily and grabbed the case to show Josh.

“Ah so that's what that is.” Josh said nodding his head.

“Yep.” Tyler replied, resting the case on his lap and his face back in his hand. He nodded at Josh to speak.

“Oh, um, I'm from Anisonya obviously cause, yeah. I um, my names Josh Dun, same age funny enough, um, I'm glad I finally am getting to travel.” He spoke. He looked at Tyler who was making a fish kissy face, probably in thought and Josh want to kiss him, but decided better against it.

“I wanna ask you if you'll play for me but obviously not on the bus, we might annoy people haha.” Josh laughed.

“Oooh sure, maybe the next rest spot” Tyler answered smiling making Josh smile back.

“So.. what's your favourite colour?” Tyler asked.

“Uh I like pastel colours but mainly purple and like light purples are really nice, you?' Josh told him.

'Me, I like green, green like the woods, I like walking in the forests.” Tyler said, smiling.

“Yeah the woods are nice.” 

“At night when the stars peek through the tops of the trees and shine brightly are pretty too, I'd love to go camping again soon.” Tyler said. Josh stared at him, watching Tyler's eyes sparkle at his words, they were very pretty just like the owner of them.

“Hey Josh?” Tyler said snapping his finger in front of his face. Josh blinked.

“Sorry dude, I trance out sometimes.” Josh lied, all he was doing was staring at Tyler and it was probably creepy.

“It's okay, hey do you believe in aliens?” Tyler asked Josh, Josh's face probably lit up at his words.

“Dude yes! Omg The X-Files is my favourite show, I just hope if they invade their friendly, or maybe they are already amongst us and we don't know haha.” Josh answered him. Tyler smiled as Josh went on about aliens and stuff. 

By the time they reached the first rest stop, time had past rather quickly to them even though it was a good few hours. They had spoke most of the time, shared each other's music, and Josh had asked Tyler if he could draw him. Josh wasn't the best drawer but he thought he captured Tyler's big goofy grin perfectly. Tyler laughed because it was cute and took a picture of it. 

They hopped off of the bus, having half an hour to stretch their legs and use the toilet and such. Tyler brought his case with him which made Josh happy because Tyler was gonna play for him. The used the toilets, went into the shop to buy a couple of things and then went out to a seating area the place had outside. They ate some stuff and talked before Tyler opened his case up and pulled out the ukulele, he put it too his chest and grinned at Josh who grinned back, but then Tyler did something that amazed Josh.

He sang, and it was beautiful.

~~>>>>>>Okay so imagine Holding On To You but Tyler singing it slow and lightly to the beat, beat, what am I on about shesh, to the ukulele, because wouldn't that just be amazing, and yes I copy and pasted that in I'm terrible don't sue me.

“I'm taking over my body, back in control, no more shotty,  
I bet a lot of me was lost, 't's uncrossed and 'i's undotted,  
I fought it a lot and it seems a lot like flesh is all I got,  
Not anymore, flesh out the door, swat,  
I must've forgot, you can't trust me,  
I'm open a moment and close when you show it,  
Before you know it I'm lost at sea,  
And now that I write and think about it,  
And the story unfolds,  
You should take my life, you should take my soul.” Tyler hummed a bit before he continued.

“You are surrounding all my surroundings,  
Sounding down the mountain range of my left-side brain,  
You are surrounding all my surroundings,  
Twisting the kaleidoscope behind both of my eyes.” Tyler looked up at Josh and smiled.

“And I'll be holding on to you.” He finished and saw tears building up in Josh's eyes.

“Hey you okay dude?” Tyler asked him suddenly worried. Josh shook his head and pulled his glasses off wiping his eyes.

“Yeah, I-I'm good that was just beautiful and your voice is amazing goddamn it, how are you not famous.” Josh laughed out. He put his glasses back on to see Tyler smiling, his flushed cheeks made Josh laugh again.

“Hey shut up dude you're the one who cried over my words.” Tyler said placing the instrument in the case, then crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well you shouldn't be so cute and have an amazing voice then dude.” Josh told Tyler grinning, somehow making Tyler's face even redder. Tyler placed his arms on the table and his head in his arms so he could hide his face. It made Josh laugh and pat his head.

“Don't tease me dude.” Tyler mumbled out.

“Wouldn't dream of it, we should head back to the bus soon by the way, got around ten minutes.” Josh said.

“Okay, okay.” Tyler said picking his head up. Josh smiled at at him and Tyler stuck his tongue out making a silly noise at him, once again making Josh laugh. They grabbed their belongings after sitting there in silence for a few minutes and then headed back to the bus to continue the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GDI that peanut butter, thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!!!!!! I really like how this chapter turned out a lot! Sorry for the crazy amounts of dialogue, I had no idea how else to fill in but again it turned out good in my books. Also I added a few tags, and rewrote the summary, which I like better too ;) I hope you guys enjoyed the bad jokes, the cheesy flirting and Josh crying because yeah, lemme know if you enjoyed it with a comment or consider leaving a kudos woo! I'll try to not take so long with the next chapter, CYALL LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	4. Chapter 4- Extanging the ways of the phone numbers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theirs a lot of "uh's" in this chapter.

“So, is their any other reasons for travelling?” Tyler ashed Josh at one point later into the night.

“Uh other then wanting to see the world, uh country, I uh, I've never left that town and I should of long ago with what happened, to many bad memories there I needed to leave behind.” Josh spoke staring down at the table in front of him.

“What happened?” Tyler asked. Josh didn't answer so Tyler placed his hand on Josh's arm which shook Josh out of his daze.

“Hey, you okay Josh? Do you wanna talk about it?” Tyler asked. Josh stared at Tyler's concerned face and shook his head giving him a sad smile.

“Another time I'll tell you about it, thank you though Tyler” Josh spoke.

“For what? Tyler asked him confused now.

“For caring.” Josh answered him and Tyler leaned over and wrapped his arms around Josh, Josh hesitated for a moment before hugging him back. Tyler smelt nice, like strawberries, it made Josh chuckle.

“What's so funny?” Tyler asked him, pulling back a bit but not removing his arms from around Josh so he could look at him.

“You smell nice” Josh said but immediately regretted it.

“Sorry that was probably really creepy sorry.” Josh babbled out and was shocked when Tyler hugged him again and leant his head upon Josh's shoulder.

“Hey Josh?” Tyler asked.

“Yeah?” Josh questioned back. Tyler mumbled something but Josh didn't hear it.

“What was that Ty?” Josh asked.

“I said, you smell nice too.” Tyler giggled out, Josh rested his head on Tyler's shoulder. It was about five minutes before Josh pulled his head back, Tyler didn't move and Josh looked at him to find that he was asleep. Josh smiled at the cute boy that fell asleep on him and spoke his name a few times out loud before Tyler woke up.

“Whaa?” Tyler mumbled out sleepy.

“You fell asleep Ty, I thought it would be more comfortable if you weren't stretching you back to sleep.” Josh answered.

“Oh yeah ah.... I guess.” Tyler said and hesitated before pulling away from Josh. Josh smiled at Tyler who smiled sleeply back, but then he leaned against Josh's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Josh's right one and shut his eyes again. It made Josh blush deeply. 

Josh waited a bit until Tyler was asleep before he grabbed his phone. He turned the sound off and made sure the flash was off and took a photo of Tyler and himself. Josh looked like a terrible mess, but Tyler looked way to cute to delete it. So he sent it to Debbie, who immediately replied with Aww's and babbling and Josh chuckled lightly making sure to not wake up Tyler. Debbie bombarded Josh with questions but Josh just shrugged her off and said he was tired, he'd tell her later. They exchanged goodnight and Josh placed his phone back in his bag. He rested his head onto Tyler's and drifted to sleep eventually also.

Josh awoke to a noisey bus but a still sleeping Tyler. He checked his phone to see the time was later then he thought, he decided to wake up Tyler, he wanted to spend as much time with him before they had to split apart. Josh said his name and shook his arm and waited till Tyler opened his eyes.

“Morning sleepy head.” Josh said to Tyler smiling.

“Oh morning.” Tyler replied back then yawned leaning up off of Josh and back into his own chair.

“What time is it?” Tyler asked after a few moments of stretching.

“Uh, around half past ten” Josh answered Tyler.

“Oh, so we only have a few hours left on the road.” Tyler said, Josh's mood dropped to that and he frowned. Tyler must of noticed because next thing Josh knew, Tyler's hand was in his and Josh was freaking out in his mind. Tyler giggled at Josh and Josh looked over at the boy. He was smiling greatly and it cheered up his mood, along with the whole hand holding too. Josh smiled back and they talked for hours, hands never untwining from each others. But eventually it did, Tyler had to remove his hand and they had to get off the bus at Eden. Josh was happy to be there, but he was sad, not looking up at Tyler. They both grabbed their stuff and exited the building but stopped outside.

“Hey so I know we're in the same city for a bit, and you're really cool, so like we should exchange phone numbers.” Tyler awkwardly spoke out. Josh's head shot up and it made Tyler giggle at him.

“Uh, uh yeah.” Josh blurted out smiling and probably blushing. After the phone numbers we're given they both just awkwardly stood there before Tyler put down his things and hugged Josh tightly.

“I'll talk to you soon okay dude?” Tyler spoke as if he was a close friend leaving to a different country and Josh held back tears, he wasn't gonna cry.

'You better call me I swear Tyler.” Josh said giving him a look which made Tyler laugh, Josh laughd with him too.

“I will.” He smiled and let go off Josh and grabbed his items. They again both stood thei for a bit before Tyler spoke.

“So...” Tyler spoke.

“ No go away.” Josh said.

“Come on baby.” Tyler teased Josh.

“Wait WHAT!?” Josh questioned him knowing full well what Tyler had said.

“I said nothing! Tyler turning around and speedly walking off.

“Oi come back here and tell me that again!” Josh yelled at Tyler who was half way down the street.

“NEVER!!!” Tyler yelled cackling after and disappeared down a street to the left out of Josh's sight.

Josh's phone tinged and he opened up a message from Tyler. 

 

Tyler: ;) cya soon Jish

He chuckled then headed backwards towards his first stop in Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I didn't know how 2 start it but here we are, Jish is gonna sight see in the next chapter, I've totally planned errything, I wish I could write in advance but i lose motivation, n e way I hope ye all enjoyed n such n kudos n comments n things bc I'm needy n I'm planning like 4 other Jishler stories on the side bc I'll never write them cause I'm lazy. Sorry if the story is a bit boring, I will add more fluff soon, n write all the fluff because fluff. Thank u guys n dun forget 2 check out my other trash writing stories n things :D


	5. Chapter 5-Welcome to Stumpy's!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you finally decided to come in! Welcome to Stumpy's!!!” An energetic guy for this time late into the day said from over the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa im sorry
> 
> Warnings for um fuck my life: Suicide attempt? maybe? kinda? fuck.

After Josh had checked in the place he was staying at, he decided to go to this little cafe he saw on the walk there. He placed his items on the bed, grabbed his wallet and left the hotel. He was lucky he had checked the times the cafe had opened too because another half an hour and it would be closed. Also lucky that the hotel wasn't all that pricey or his money would be gone in a flash, he did have a good bit saved up, but if he stayed at hotels every time that would go down quick. Josh didn't really want to have to do any random jobs, he wasn't sure how he'd get around to that, but he ignored them thoughts and entered the cafe he had been standing in front of for five minutes. 

“So you finally decided to come in! Welcome to Stumpy's!!!” An energetic guy for this time late into the day said from over the counter. Josh looked around, there was only two other people but they seemed to be minding their own business. 

“U-Uh yeah, sorry, was just lost in my thoughts.” Josh dragged himself over to the counter to be face to face with the energetic guy. The guy chuckled at Josh and Josh took the time to read his nametag. Patrick was a nice name.

“I'll let you at the menu for a bit, just holla when you're ready to order.” Patrick said with a smile and wandered over to talk to another staff member at the other end of the counter. He saw Partick hug the other staff member and smiled to himself thinking it was cute. Josh's thoughts drifted off to thinking about Tyler, how soft Tyler was and how warm hugs were. Josh shook his head and looked down at the cakes and treats behind the glass. Everything looked good but his eyes landed upon something with pineapple and he immediately shot up. The two staff noticed him too.

“You ready to order?” Patrick asked chuckling. Josh nodded his head and grinned at the two when Patrick kissed the man's nose then skipped over to the register placing his hands on the counter. 

“So what'll ya have?” He asked Josh.

“Uh one of the pineapple cupcake things, and um you do milkshakes?” Josh said.

“We sure do! What flavour you want?” Patrick asked back. Josh thought to himself before smiling.

“I'll take a strawberry if you got it” Josh answered.

“Okay, that comes to $8.50, pay now and we'll bring it over to you when we got the drink ready.” Patrick said. Josh paid and sat down at a table by the window. Josh realized he was the only one there now. He stared out the window, watching the cars pass by.

“Here you go.” Josh heard after a few minutes, he looked around to see Patrick placing a plate on the table and a glass. Josh mumbled a thanks, but he noticed the other guy coming over towards them with two other glasses in his hand.

“Mind if we join you?” Patrick asked Josh.

“Not at all.” Josh answers with a smile. Patrick sits in the chair over from him and the other guy places the drinks on the table and scoots his chair closer to Patrick's, then sits down.

“So I'm Patrick, and this is my husband Pete, we own this fine establishment.” Patrick says chuckling, Pete sticks his tongue out at Patrick before taking a sip of his drink. 

“I'm Josh, just came to Eden, first stop on my travelling adventures, here for a week or so until I decided where to go next.” Josh said with a smile and picked up the cupcake, taking a bite out of it, and man was it good.

'Dude, this is great.” Josh mumbled out, mouth still full of food. Patrick and Pete both chuckled at him.

“Pete's specialty, he's great.” Patrick said and Pete kissed Patrick's cheek making Patrick react with and 'ewwww' but he kissed Pete's cheek back.

“You guys are adorable.” Josh told them after taking a drink, yep and there goes the thoughts about Tyler.

“Thanks, don't know how I'd get through my day without this butthead.” Patrick said smiling.

“You're the butthead.” Pete mumbled back and got poked in the side for that, making them all laugh.

“So you got anyone special in your life?” Patrick asked Josh, who's thoughts went to thinking about Tyler. He didn't realize he had been quiet until Pete coughed. 

“Oh um, maybe, I haven't known them for very long, but he's really cute and nice and dude he sings like a bloody angel.” Josh said.

“Sound like Pat.” Pete replied resting his head on Patrick's shoulder. Josh smiled and Patrick giggled, patting his husband's head. They talked for awhile, until Josh decided he should get outta their hairs.

“Make sure you come back before you leave Josh. Bring this cute boy with you too.” Patrick told Josh as he was walking outta the door to leave.

“I definitely will, bye!” Josh replied with a grin.

“Bye Josh!” Said Patrick.

“See ya dude.” Said Pete. 

Josh walked away from the cafe and decided to go for a walk. He was smiled at the sight of the street he walked down, the trees were wrapped in lights and it was pretty, it wasn't dark yet but it soon would be, even the bridge he was walking up to had the lights lighting it up already. Josh took a depth breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them. Josh saw a familiar looking person standing on the bridge looking down at the water. Josh wondered why they were so familiar looking, until he saw the guy swing his leg over the side of the fence, and Josh immediately started running.

“TYLER!!!” Josh yells and starts to run towards the boy. Tyler's head turns around so fast and Josh cries at the sight of him.

“Josh....” Tyler mumbled, but Josh couldn't hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK OK OK OK OK  
> Again I'm sorry.  
> I didn't wanna add this but I um uh um yeah no my mind drew blanks with ideas.  
> DRAMA!!!! jk  
> I'm sorry.  
> Don't hate me 2 much.  
> I'll post the next chapter in a few days hopefully, I've already started to work on it so.. ok.  
> I don't even wanna add that tag it's terrifying but I need 2 fuck. I need 2 add a few more, I will soon ok.  
> This chapter seems really short idk why.  
> I hope u all enjoyed? Also like Stumpy's man, isn't that just a genius name for a cafe, I mean this minecraft server gave me no help on the name idea so yeah... hahahahha...... ok bye.


	6. Chapter 6-Holding On To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of crying, lots of other things, mentioning of getting beat up, about a sentence of it.

“TYLER DON'T PLEASE!!!” Josh yelled as he ran across the pavement of the bridge, getting closer to Tyler. Tyler pulled his leg back from over the fence as Josh reached him.

“Josh, w-what are you- what?” Tyler mumbled out, the tears must have masked the bruises by now he thought. But Josh didn't step closer, he must of noticed them. 

“Tyler can I?” Josh motioned to Tyler with a hugging motion. Tyler nodded and Josh immediately engulfed him in his arms as Tyler started to fall to the ground. Josh fell with him but still held onto him, hoping that he wasn't hurting Tyler. 

“Ty I'm gonna take you to my hotel, you okay with that?” Josh asked the boy. Tyler mumbled out what Josh thought to be on some lines of a yes and helped the boy up. Tyler stumbled and nearly fell down but Josh caught onto the boy and helped him stand.

“How much does it hurt?” Josh asked softly.

“N-not much...” Tyler mumbled out, Josh leaned down kneeling on the ground, Josh still holding onto his hips.

“Hop on okay, it'll be easier to get you back sweetheart.” Josh said sadly smiling up at the boy. Tyler sniffed and rubbed his face with his sleeve then nodded. Tyler got onto Josh's back and wrapped his legs around him, his arms around his neck. Josh held on tightly to Tyler's legs and started the journey to his hotel. Tyler cried into Josh's shoulder the whole way there, Josh wanted to console the boy but he didn't know what to do. He looked down at Tyler's legs that we're around his waist. Their was bruises scattered here and there and it made his heart drop a ton, Josh hoped he wasn't hurting him because he didn't wanna loosen his grip, he feared that he would drop Tyler.

Josh entered the hotel and got weird looks from a few people but ignored them and walked over to the elevator.

“I need you to press the button Ty.” Josh told Tyler. Tyler took a few moments but looked up and pressed the button. Once inside Josh asked him to press his floor which he did. Tyler's tears had lessened a bit but we're still rolling out. The elevator opened and Josh walked into the hall walking towards the door. 

“Tyler I gotta put you down so I can open the door okay?” Josh told Tyler, Tyler again mumbled an okay and Josh helped down, Tyler's grip on Josh was tight but Josh didn't mind at all, He opened the door and helped Tyler to the bed. Josh tried to move to to close the door but Tyler wouldn't let Josh go. 

“Sweetheart I just close the door, it will take only a couple of seconds Ty.” Josh told Tyler rubbing his arms lightly. Tyler nodded and hesitated but let go off Josh, he wiped his face with his arms as Josh walked over and shut the door locking it. Josh walked over to the bed and sat next to Tyler, who immediately wrapped his arms around Josh again, Josh doing the same. 

Before Josh knew it Tyler had fallen asleep on him, so Josh laid them both down on the bed, Tyler mumbled and crawled up into Josh, but didn't awake. Josh really wanted to check on him to make sure nothing was to bad but he didn't wanna wake the boy up so he ended up cuddling Tyler till he fell asleep himself.

Josh woke up to a throbbing headache. He looked down at the warmth that was on top of him and the memories of what happened came back, Josh choked out a groan.

“Ty?” Josh muttered out. He noticed Tyler was awake picking at the hem of Josh's shirt.

“How long you been awake?” Josh asked him.

“A while.” Tyler mumbled out. Josh pulled off his glasses and let go off his hold around Tyler to rub his eyes and face. When he put them back on Tyler was shifting around so that his body was outwards and his head was on Josh's stomach. Tyler face was scrunched up in pain but he moved more laying on his side to be able to face Josh. Tyler grabbed Josh's arm and curled up wrapping his arms around his arm holding onto his hand with both of his. 

Tyler had his eyes closed but as Josh started to rub his cheek his eyes shot open confused. Josh smiled softly at him and it made Tyler calm down a bit. Tyler ended up wincing in pain and moving back, realizing Josh had been rubbing a bruise.

“Sorry.” Josh said and moved his hand towards Tyler's hair, lightly running his fingers through his hair.

“Don't apologize.” Tyler mumbled out looking at Josh who sighed to himself.

“Ty, are we gonna talk about what happened? You don't have to if you aren't comfortable with it, I'm here to listen though okay sweetheart.” Josh told him.

“I-I... I will soon, I.. just need to think for a bit.” Tyler stuttered out placing his face into Josh's chest trying to not let the emotions overwhelm him. Tyler would rather stay blank and empty then have to feel.

“You know even when you're sad and hurt your still beautiful.” Josh told Tyler a smile on his lips.

“Stop teasing me.” Tyler whined, rubbing his face into Josh's chest but regretting it. 

“You know I wouldn't dream of it, can I check you to make sure nothing's too bad? I can get some pain killers too.” Josh told Tyler.

“U-Uh I guess, and yes pain killers would be fantastic right about now.” Tyler replied. 

“Ty you gotta get up because I can't move with you on top of me.” Josh chuckled out as Tyler poked his tongue at him but sat up eventually. After all of that and Tyler being too shy to take off his pants so Josh could check his legs, really it wasn't that big of a deal but Josh respected his boundaries anyway, Tyler had bruises splattered everywhere but nothing felt broken. They laid back down both of them back to how they were laying before but Tyler was looking at a blank page in Josh's book, tapping the pen on the page and Josh was on his phone, Josh checked the time and it was nearly 7am. 

“Josh.” Tyler said poking Josh's hand with the pen. 

“Hm?” Josh questioned, Tyler handed him the book. Josh read the words on the page.

'Josh I wanna tell you what happened but I've been trying to word the words out in my head and I don't know how to get them out, but I can write them, is it okay if I write what happened down??' Tyler had written on the page.

“Listen, read, I will do anything for you okay.” Josh told Tyler and handed him the book. Tyler nodded to himself and sat up to lean against the headboard of the bed, he patted the area next to him for Josh to come and sit and Josh obliged, moving up and tossing his phone near his feet on the bed. Though Tyler moved and sat leaning up against Josh's chest. 

“Is it okay for me to wrap my arms around you?” Josh asked Tyler who nodded in response. Josh wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed his shoulder as Tyler started to write again.

'okay first of all stop teasing me you shithead' Tyler wrote down on the page moving his hand so Josh could read.

“I will never, you're too cute.” Josh well, teased him and leaned over to kiss his cheek, earning a small squeak sound escape Tyler's lips.

'I'm gonna punch you if you don't stop' Tyler wrote, which made Josh chuckle.

“Okay, okay I'll stop.” Josh surrendered. Tyler started writing again.

'okay um so I went to my friends place I was staying at, and left my things there and went out for a walk after talking to to them for a bit, I looked at some shops then went to get food, but as I was getting food my card declined, I tried it many times and it wouldn't work so I got mad and left the building, I called my f-'

“You can stop if you want to.” Josh told him, but Tyler shook his head and continued writing faster and more fiercely.

'called my father and asked him why it had declined he told me that he wasn't giving me money anymore, that I didn't deserve it, and told me that mom had left him because she found out he was cheating and fuck um he hung up on me and I tried so many times but he wouldn't answer and I got really mad and upset and I ended up walking somewhere I dont know where and these guys came out of nowhere and and'

“Ty, sweetheart...” Josh spoke as Tyler started bawling his eyes out but he didn't stop writing.

'their was to many of them they knocked me over and they started to kick me and punch me and I blacked out after that, I woke up sometime later and my stuff was stolen and I just, I didn't want to deal with anything anymore so I walked until I found that bridge and and yeah' 

Josh read the words and pulled the book away from Tyler's hands chucking it somewhere, he didn't care, Tyler turned and pressed his face into Josh's check, sobbing into it as he gripped the shirt tightly, Josh held onto the crying boy and got an idea, he was stupid to act upon it when Tyler was at his worst but he did it anyway. Josh pulled Tyler's face towards his and pressed his lips into Tyler's surprising him. Tyler pressed back and they kissed for a bit until Tyler wasn't crying anymore.

“Was that okay?” Josh asked him, he didn't want to loose this boy.

“Y-Yeah” Tyler stuttered out and rested his head on Josh's chest again. Tyley sat in silence for a bit, Tyler shaking slightly.

“Jish?” Tyler asked looking up at Josh.

“Yeah Ty?” Josh questioned him back.

“Can, can we d-do it again?” Tyler stuttered out.

“Ty, I will do anything for you.” Josh smiled at him, and Tyler immediately pressed his own lips back into Josh's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing. The ending was a surprise to myself. I had no plans of that happening yet *coughs something abut chapter 10* but here we are, with this extra long chapter because I felt like taking my time to get them to talk about what happened and explaining every little detail on how someone moved. Yes this chapter title is named after their song because we'll I love that song and peanut butter friend and I were we'll they we're helping me try to figure out all these words for holding onto someone with a hug, lemme tell you them words are frustrating lol anyway I promised the next chapter would be out sooner and here it is. 
> 
> I like how this chapter turned out and I hope ya'll did too and I promise I'll make the next chapter happier and fluffier because as much as writing sad fluff is my specialty, writing happy fluff I can do even greater. So like comments n kudos and all that jazz, and sorry I didn't reply to some of them because I was freaking out happily about them and I just *mind goes stupid and doesn't know how 2 reply*, I'll see ya'll next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7- Some pizza's with some pineapples and some music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Josh, we're not breaking into this school.” Tyler looked up at him squinting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There's some mentions of homophobic people and mentions of some abuse.

The boys ended up sleeping and lounging most the day away, getting tangled here and there in each other's limbs, eating lollies and crap Josh had bought, until Josh decided that they should probably get up and eat something. They both decided on pizza, Josh had his arm wrapped around Tyler's waist, keeping him close but also to help him walk, luckily Tyler had taken more pain killers otherwise he wouldn't be going anywhere. They took their time walking down streets till they came upon the pizza place they had looked up.

They ordered a Hawaiian and a spinach and mushroom 'Tyler wanted it okay' and waited till they we're done and got a drink, it was getting dark by the time they left the shop. They travelled around, searching for a place to eat their food, until they we're walking past a school. Josh saw a table under a tree that was illuminated by a nearby light that he thought would be perfect. 

“Josh, we're not breaking into this school.” Tyler looked up at him squinting.

“Chill Ty, look there's a hole big enough for us to go through, and we're not breaking into the school, just the yard.” Josh told Tyler poking his tongue at him. Tyler poked him and breathed out a okay 'hooookay' and then looked around before Tyler went under the fence first, Josh passed him the pizza boxes and drink and crawled under himself, he leaded Tyler over to the table and they sat next to each other. They ate while telling each other jokes, Josh made Tyler spit up some of the drink because of a joke Josh said. 

They didn't finish the pizza's but they ended up sitting their for a while, Tyler's head resting in Josh's lap, his eyes closed, while Josh ran his fingers through Tyler's hair. 

“Hey Jishwa?” Tyler asked, his eyes still closed.

“Yeah?” Josh asked back.

“You know how you mentioned back on the bus how you left your town because of um bad memories?”

“Yeah.” Josh sighed out.

“You wanna talk about that, we don't have to, I'm just curious tis all.” Tyler told him.

“Yeah sure, but I need to use the toilet first.” Josh said. Tyler sighed and got up off of Josh, not wanting too.

“I'll be back in a second sweetheart.” Josh told Tyler as he got up off the chair. He kissed Tyler's forehead and went to leave but Tyler pulled on his shirt stopping him to leave. Tyler pulled Josh down to him and kissed Josh, they melted into the kiss and Josh forgot about needing to pee until Tyler pulled away and gently pushed him back poking his tongue at him.

Josh smirked at him and walked off until he walked around the back of the main building outta Tyler's sight.

Josh was about to use one of the trees until he noticed a door, he chuckled to himself. 

A few minutes passed until Josh came back, pulling Tyler up. Tyler pulled away though.

“Eww dude, did you even wash them?” Tyler teased Josh.

“How would I even? And I didn't go.” Josh told him.

“What? Why?” Tyler questioned.

“I found a door unlocked and thought I should just use one of the toilets inside, but I came to get you first, I didn't wanna leave you out here by yourself.” Josh answered him. Tyler pouted.

“But we shouldn't break into the school, what if we get caught.” Tyler said.

“Tyler, we won't get caught, I promise you that, also it isn't breaking in because the door was unlocked.” Josh told him.

“Touche.... Okay fine.” Tyler said grabbing the bottle off of the table and Josh's hand in the other. Josh tried to help Tyler with walking but Tyler insisted that he would be okay. They walked around the back of the building and into it by the door that was unlocked, until they found themselves in a dark hallway. Josh grabbed his phone out of his pocket and turned on the torch. Illuminating the hall a bit. They ended up walking up stairs and found a toilet, which Josh used and did wash his hands after.

Tyler started walking towards where the stairs where as Josh exited the toilets, but Josh pulled him back and ended up looking through doors until Josh found what he wanted, The music room. Tyler rolled his eyes but went in the room with Josh, Josh turned on the light and saw what he wanted to play. He went over to the drums, he hadn't played them in a long time, he used to in school, until what happened. Tyler chuckled at him and looked around at the instruments as Josh played little beats here and there. Tyler ended up sitting at the piano and playing a little bit until he started to play a song he knew.

Josh stopped what he was doing and stared in amazement. He watched Tyler fall into the sounds, Tyler started singing, lost in his movements. When Tyler finished he was out of breath breathing heavily.

“Ty..” Josh mumbled out to him.

“Yeah? Ah sorry about that.” Tyler said turning around to look at Josh. Josh got up and sat next to him on the stool, they both faced each other.

“Oh my god don't apologize about that god that was amazing, your amazing Tyler.” Josh told him smiling. Tyler leaned his head again Josh's chest to hide his blush and grin, he mumbled out a thank you, which made Josh chuckle and kiss his head. They stayed like that for a few moments until Tyler sat back up straight.

“So... wanna talk about it?” Tyler asked. The mood around the room seemed to change, to sink, as Josh mumbled out a yeah. Tyler scooted closer to Josh and held his hands, pulling them up to his mouth and kissing each knuckle. It made Josh smile a little but that disappeared.  
“So my family life was fine until the last year of highschool, My younger brother caught me making out with a guy at school, he called me a faggot, and I guess he went home and told my parents. I guess I knew they we're homophobic but I didn't know it was that bad. When I went home that day, I was dragged inside and my father beat me black and blue, calling me names and such. I-I..” 

“You can stop if you need too.” Tyler told him with a sad smile, but Josh continued anyway. 

“I was pushed outside and told not to come back, I ended up sleeping on the street that night, I went to my friend Debbie's the next day, waited till she got home from work, I ended up not going back to that house for a couple weeks, when I was better. Debbie warned me not too, I was okay to stay at her place as long as needed but I left anyway. I was hit after the door opened, yelled at, the neighbors didn't care, but I waited until everyone had gone to sleep before I snuck into the house, I always left my window unlocked and so here and there I would stay the night in my room, wake up early and leave, I slept on the streets, at this homeless shelter, at a few friends and Debbie's, Never went back to school. I did, um, random jobs to get money, I saved a lot of the money I got, fast forward a year or so and here I am, still homeless but a lot better then I was.” Josh finished tears had escaped his eyes some time ago and he refused to look at Tyler. He could hear Tyler sniffle, as he pulled him into a hug.

They hugged each other until the heard a large bang down the hall. They both looked up frozen.

“We should go.” Tyler wispered.

“Yeah that would be smart.” Josh wispered back, they both got up and slowly made their way to exit the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh idk this chapters longer bc again I spent time explaining crap instead of getting to the point where Josh talks about his family life.  
> Sorry about that, I'll fluffs up the next chapter. I swear. Promise. Also talking about what their gonna do bc like moenies. ya. Also sorry if Josh's speech was confusing, I kinda just rambled on. I'll fix the tags later, and I forgot what else I was gonna type.
> 
> But yeah, I hope u enjoyed and consider leaving a kudos or a comment because that shit makes me happy, see ya'll next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8- Everything is gonna be okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you wanna travel with me Ty?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *proceeds to cackle*

They made it out of the school without getting caught, not that their was actually anyone actually there, they didn't know. They had been walking in silence for a while heading back to the hotel before Josh finally said something.

"Do you wanna travel with me Ty?" Josh asked. Tyler stopped walking making Josh stop too.

"Of course, but I mean I have no money wha-" Tyler said but got cut off by Josh.

"I can pay for us, for a while at least, we might have to do some jobs eventually though." He told him.

"I-I." Tyler mumbled.

"Just say yes Ty." Josh said.

"But... uh, how much do you have? I don't want to leech off of you" Tyler asked cringing at the words.

"We're good for a good while, dun worry about it sweetheart, you deserve it, so yes?" Josh asked with a smile. Tyler pulled him into a hug.

"God yes, as long as you don't plan on murdering me." Tyler pulled back a stern look on his face. Josh winked at Tyler, which earned a slap on his arm.

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart, your too cute to kill." Josh said leaning down and kissing Tyler.

"How about we go get your stuff tomorrow okay?" Josh said letting go of Tyler to grab his hand and started walking again.

"Yeah sounds good." They both smiled at each other continuing the walk back to the hotel. They both ended up freaking out when they got back to the hotel room, Tyler, completely freaking out about his family situation and Josh freaking out with him, but more on the fact that Tyler agreed to travel with him, sure they only really had actually known each other for a few days, and sure Josh felt like he had known him for years now but it was less then a week.

But Josh did feel something for Tyler, and even though Tyler had kissed him back, hugged him back, he was scared that Tyler was gonna leave. It didn't help Josh's fear when Tyler asked him if he could borrow his phone to contact his mother tomorrow.

“Jish you with me?” Tyler asked Josh concerned, he hadn't answer him nor moved the whole time Tyler had been speaking. Again Josh didn't answer, making Tyler even more concerned. Tyler moved over and sat in front of Josh on the bed.

“Josh?” Tyler spoke his name softly, taking Josh's hands in his.

“H-Huh, yeah?” Josh looked at Tyler, a sad and confused look was upon his face, Josh looked back down at the bed and it made Tyler's heart sink, Josh should never have to feel like that, Josh deserved happiness.

“Josh, speak to me please.” Tyler asked him wanting to help him.

“I-I.... I'm scared.” Josh mumbled out. Tyler's grip on his hands tightened.

“Of what Josh? Their isn't anything you need to be afraid of.” Tyler answered him.

“I.. of l-loosing you and other things that I can't tell you but I-I... I just don't want you to leave.” Josh was pulled into a strong hug by Tyler.

“That's not gonna happen okay, everything's gonna be okay.” Tyler told him, pulling back to rest his forehead on Josh's.

“It's gonna be all okay I promise you Josh.” Tyler said squinting at Josh, before pecking his nose, earning a giggle and a small smile out of Josh.

“That’s what I wanted to see, your so pretty when you smile.” Tyler giggled at Josh.

“And your so beautiful when you do anything in general, but you have a pretty nice smile too.” Josh told Tyler now grinning at him. Tyler rolled his eyes and pushed Josh down onto the bed curling up beside him. They both ended up drifting to sleep not soon after.

Then boys slept in till about 10am the next day, they both took a shower, Josh lending Tyler one if the singlets he had in his bag, Josh really didn't bring many clothes, only a few shirts and one other pair of jeans, he really wish he hand more, but pants would of bagged off of Tyler anyway, Tyler's waist was much smaller then Josh's. They we're going to get his stuff around lunch time anyway, Josh really should buy himself some clothes.

They ended up heading to Stumpy's, it was busier then the other day but it was the middle of the day after all. They ordered to a smiling Patrick.

“Hey Josh, what can I get for ya's today?” Patrick asked them gleefully with a large grin. The boys ordered, was told that it was on the house, even though Josh insisted on paying Patrick just waved them off, they sat down at a table near a wall and a window and waited for their order. 

Pete brought their orders over giving them a smile.

“Do you guys have a toilet?” Tyler asked Pete.

“Yeah just over there.” Pete answered him, pointing to the toilet doors.

“I'll be right back Jish.” Tyler told Josh, giving him a peck on the cheek then going to the toilet.

“Well now who's the adorable ones.” Pete said with a smirk, Josh chuckled at him but ended up sighing.

“You okay Josh?” Pete asked sitting down in Tyler's chair. 

“I guess, I mean I should be I have Tyler, we're not actually together properly yet but he's travelling with me now, I'm just still scared that I'm gonna loose him, I can't even tell him everything. That evening after I left here I found him.. he was on the bridge and Pete if I was seconds later I would of lost him, I-I-I..” Josh babbled on, he was on the verge of crying, Patrick must of noticed because he was their instantly giving Josh a hug from behind.

“It'll be okay Josh, don't you worry.” Patrick told him. Josh sniffed and rubbed his eyes. 

“I know, thank you guys for being so caring.” Josh told them. Pete got up off of the chair and let go of Josh and ruffled his hair as Tyler came back. The owners both chuckled at Josh's mess of a hair.

“Make sure you take care if this one, you hear me, he's special.” Patrick told Tyler with a smile and a pat to the shoulder, both Patrick and Pete went back to work and Tyler sat back down.

“They seem nice.” Tyler chuckled out and picked up a spoon digging up some cake and eating it.

“Oh man this is good.” Tyler said looking at Josh, Josh opened his mouth for Tyler to feed him making Tyler giggle but doing so anyway.

“So good.” Josh said after swallowing the cake. They ended up staying at the cafe for a while, Patrick coming over and talking to them for a bit. They ended up exchanging numbers, and left with a nice goodbye hug from both Pete and Patrick.

“So what type of job's did you do to get money?” Tyler asked on the walk to get Tyler's things.

“Uh just random places around town, none of them lasted long at all, their was some places out of town though.” Josh told Tyler.

“Yeah I understand that but like what did you actually do? You weren’t a stripper or something like that were you?” Tyler said laughing a bit. Until he looked at Josh's face and stopped walking.

“Josh?” Tyler said his name. Josh shook his head.

“Oh god no Tyler, I would never, it was just things like fast food joints, and um mechanics, their was a music store somewhere I guess too.” Josh said to Tyler feeling bad. Tyler smiled up at Josh squeezing his hand. 

“Come on, my friends place is only a few streets away.” Tyler said pulling at Josh's hand. They started walking again and Josh's heart sunk into itself. He didn't deserve Tyler, he didn't want to loose Tyler, but Josh knows that if he keeps lying, he's gonna slip up, and he's sure he's gonna loose Tyler forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles and waddles off into the abyss*
> 
> Josh is lying, but about what *raises eyebrows with a stupid grin on face*
> 
> yo! sorry the chapter is out a bit later, I had no idea what I was gonna write so that's fun. I know stuff is happening pretty fast but *shrugs* I have no excuses, wheres the fluff? IDK OK. BUT THEIR TRAVELLING TOGETHER AND EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE OKAY, MAYBE, PROBABLY, WHO EVEN KNOWS. Thank you for reading this mess lol, I hopes the people are enjoying's it also their may be some camping coming up soon ;) Like 2 seconds away idk. But yiss before I rabble on anymore, I will bid my farewells till the next chapter, kudos and comments are highly appreciated and like its good to know if people are actually liking this xD
> 
> Tata for now! 030
> 
> *still cackling*


	9. Chapter 9- New Clothes and Dyed Hair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um things?
> 
> New Clothes and Dyed Hair. Yep I renamed the Chapter that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot what happened in this chapter till I reread it lol

The boys picked up Tyler's things then headed back to the hotel. But after dropping Tyler's things off, Tyler ended up dragging Josh outta the place and to a local information centre, that was a few blocks away. After Tyler found some brochures on places he wanted to go, and Josh found a few too, along with an interesting one, they ended up heading to some shops.

Josh looked at his reflection in a random mirror on one of the poles in a store. Josh sighed and messed with his hair and took off his glasses to rub his face. He looked terrible he thought, his red hair was pretty dang faded, it had been for a while now but it just looked like it was fading to orange and he didn't want that. He wanted to scrub himself clean because he looked like crap, but he had a shower this morning, how did Tyler find him attractive, Josh wouldn't understand. Crap Tyler, where was he?

Josh looked around and couldn't see him, had Tyler left him? Josh's thoughts where imedentally extinguished when arms slipped around Josh's waist and Tyler told Josh he had found some shirts that would look good on him. Josh was mentally slapping himself as Tyler grabbed the items he found off of a shelve next to them 'when had Tyler placed them there?' and started to show Josh. Josh smiled at the cute boy in front of him and Josh was happy with Tyler's choices, and also Tyler himself. They picked out a few more shirts, singlets, the whole shabang, pants and such, also a suitcase for Josh because he needed one now and they checked out a few more stores, Josh bought some hair things, they then went to get some food then head back to the hotel again. 

Tyler ended up calling his mother after getting the contact, that was in his notebook, that Tyler had thankfully left with his stuff at his friend's house otherwise it would have been lost too, and spent a good hour talking with her. Josh was taking the tags off of clothes and packing them in the suitcase in the meantime but ended up lounging on the bed with Tyler in his arms and brushing his hair with his fingers to keep Tyler calm throughout the call, well that's what Josh pretend it was for, and it half was. 

After Tyler got off the phone and explained what was happening to Josh, the whole parents divorce situation and Tyler's mother trying to get full ownership over the company that his parents owned, meaning Tyler would start getting money again hopefully, because they both agreed that that would be nice and helpful. They ended up looking at the brochures they got earlier that day. They we're looking at certain cities, towns, Josh ended up grabbing one out of Tyler's hands that was connected to another brochure he got and giving them both back to Tyler, whose face lit up when he looked at it.

“Really?!” Tyler asked happily.

“Really really Ty.” Josh answered him and ended up getting knocked down into a hug.

“Are we gonna go there next? Because you can't just mention camping and leave me hanging.” Tyler told Josh looking up at him.

“If you want to Ty, we just gotta book the bus tickets, I did check online and there's a bus leaving in a couple days from the bus station, it goes to another town before it goes to that town, but it's only like a six hour trip I think, I may be wrong.” Josh answered Tyler but cut in again before Tyler could speak.

“Also I got some bleach and hair dye today, I don't think you saw that but I did want the colour to be a surprise.” Josh said and Tyler sprung up with a giant grin on his face. 

“Josh. Go. Do that now.” Tyler demanded pulling Josh up off of the bed. Josh chuckled an okay to Tyler and grabbed the bag he had been hiding from Tyler then headed to the bathroom.

Josh came out of the bathroom again after the dye had set, he washed it out and dryed it, the whole shabang and put his glasses back on and checked his hair out, which he loved the look of it. Tyler looked up from his notebook to acknowledge Josh's presence, then looked back down to continue writing. But two seconds later his head shot up again and mouth gaped open.

“Wow..” Tyler mumbled out staring. Josh chucked at Tyler as Tyler place his book and pen on the bed and made grabby hands at Josh towards his now blue hair. Josh sat down on the bed but Tyler pulled Josh down, making him rest his head in his lap, and started to run his fingers through Josh's hair. After a bit Tyler spoke.

“Okay your hair is now my favourite thing in the world it's so pretty, it looks great on you Josh.” Tyler told him. Josh opened his eyes to look at Tyler and grinned at him. Tyler smiled back and kissed Josh's forehead before continuing to run and roam his fingers through the pretty blue hair. 

They messed around for the next couple of days, visiting places, there was a museum they visited and joked together about the artwork, They had a pretty pleasant time, Tyler wasn't in anymore pain and they boys never stopped holding hands everywhere they went. They decided to rent a small cabin when they were going to camp since the cabins had electricity and a fridge, and the boys didn't have we'll anything to actually camp with but overall if they wanted a tent they could just hire or buy one, but cabin beds did beat sleeping on the ground for a week. 

The boys got a goodbye by Patrick and Pete that had 'unexpectedly' showed up and finally the boys were on the road again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Irony Crew, aka Marcell my computer, Ross my bird and Ruby my Ukelelellele that are all blue and now Jish's hair. Doesn't matter if I fucked up today bc well I don't actually care atm but at least I finished this horrendous chapter? Sorry I was stuck for like them two weeks on the hair dying part and thats why I skipped through it rly. But yay camping! Sorry this chapters terrible jst no excuses bc ya things, idk life is stupid rn but I hope people enjoed the chapter n see u next chapter 4 camping n camping n camping n camping n camping ya.
> 
> Also I keep forgeting about Jishwas's glasses fuck. ALso sorry for typing 'the whole shabang' idk what to type when i do that. okay i just read over it and wow.. I proimiise the next chapter will be alot better i swear to josh.
> 
> Also imagine whatever blue for his hair, I was thinking bout a colbat blue, bt its gonna end up fading anyway so many shadessssssssss. ya bye o'O'o/


	10. Chapter 10- Happy Thoughts and Nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--"This bus ride is bumpy. It hurts my butt." --"Nice butt." --"Thanks. Let's make out." Boom. The End. Nailed it!!
> 
> um
> 
> Josh and Tyler made out for half of the bus trip  
> .0
> 
>  
> 
> "This bus ride 00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary is just notes/things I had from atop this chapter. Thnks Peanutbuttercup for the first thing and helping me get along to post this chapter.

“That Bus ride killed my butt man, it's sore as heck.” Tyler mumbled out as the walked towards the cabin. They had gone and got the keys not too long ago.

“I can massage it if you want when we get to the cabin.” Josh told Tyler, they glanced at each other, Josh winking and smirking at Tyler. Tyler slapped his arm.

“Shut up dude.” Tyler mumbled out, but shyly smiling to himself. The boys reached the cabin they were staying in. Josh grabbed the key from out of his hot pocket and unlocked the door, letting Tyler in first then him taking his being and belongings inside after. 

“So you wanna do anything yet?” Josh asked Tyler as he watched Tyler drag his stuff across the room and flop onto the bed on his stomach.

“Nope I wanna rest my butt, But we should go shopping for food soon, otherwise the shops will close and we'll have nothing.” Tyler said looking and over his shoulder at Josh.

“Sounds good Ty.” Josh said locking the cabin door and going over to lay on the bed with Tyler to rest for a bit. 

They ended up resting for an hour, Tyler had fell asleep and didn't want to wake the sleepy baby up, but they really did need to go get stuff. Josh put his glasses back on and moved closer to Tyler.

“Ty, sweetheart, come on you gotta wake up.” Josh told Tyler, lightly shaking his shoulder. Tyler mumbled as Josh shook him again and Tyler grabbed onto Josh's waist pulling him down next to himself. Josh scooted closer to Tyler wrapping one arm around him, their noses nearly touching. Josh took in Tyler's features, studying his beauty, his eyes not resting till Tyler eventually opened his eyes and they caught each other's gazes.

“Hi.” Tyler wispered out.

“Hi.” Josh wispered back to him with a smile. Josh rested his other hand near Tyler's cheek stroking it, making Tyler close his eyes and smile. 

“I love you.” Josh barely wispered out, but Tyler eyes shot opened indicating that he heard it. Josh's mind started to race with thoughts about how he fucked up as Tyler suddenly pulled away, but ended up straddling Josh instead. 

“Awe I wanted to say it first.” Tyler said pinching Josh's cheeks. Josh was confused his mouth gaping open but nothing coming out.

“Josh.” Tyler spoke, Josh closed his mouth letting Tyler speak.

“I love you Josh.” Tyler said smiling down at Josh as he stroked his cheeks. Josh started to tear up, making Tyler tear up too.

“Can I kiss you?” Josh wispered to Tyler who nodded with his happy smile and his teary eyes. Josh held onto Tyler's cheeks leaning up to kiss him. They both eventually moved down so Josh's head was back on the bed. Josh's hands ended up on Tyler's hips and Tyler's well somewhere. 

“Baby.” Josh said in between a kiss.

“Jish, we gotta stop.” Tyler replied himself in between kisses. 

“I know, I know.” Josh said as Tyler slowly pulled away from Josh's kisses.

Tyler rested his head on Josh's chest for a bit but soon moved his arms crossing over Josh's chest and rested his chin on them to look at Josh. Josh smiled at Tyler and rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

“Whenever you're ready to do any of that we can, we don't have to ever if you don't, but not until you're ready Ty, I wanna go slow with you baby, I don't wanna rush things.” Josh told Tyler, who hummed and closed his eyes, smiling in reply. 

“I'm really glad we met Josh.” Tyler told him opening his eyes back up.

“I'm really glad we met too Tyler.” Josh replied smiling. They smiled at each other enjoying each others company.

“We really need to go get groceries you know.” Josh said after a bit.

“Hmm yeah.” Tyler said leaning back up to kiss Josh once more before he got up off of him. Josh sat up himself, and eventually they both got ready and headed out to grab food. 

When they got back from buying probably a bit too much and probably not what they should have gotten. They ended up asking the main office where they could have a fire, and get the stuff for it. So after they wasted the rest of the day wandering around, they had a fire that night. They cooked the food inside but sat next to each other next to the fire while they ate, they washed up the dishes because they are good boys and didn't want to have to do it tomorrow, then they sat by the fire Tyler sitting in between Josh's legs, resting back on Josh's chest as he played them both some songs on the ukulele and sung in his beautiful voice, making Josh fall more inlove with this boy.

“Hey Ty?” Josh spoke later that night when they we're laying in bed, Tyler's back up against Josh's chest, Josh's arm wrapped around Tyler's waist.

“Yeah?” Tyler mumbled out half asleep.

“Are we dating? I mean like do you wanna date? Is asking you to be my boyfriend too cheesy? Does anyone even use that anymore, like we could use part-” Tyler cut Josh off before he could ramble any more.

“Josh you're stuck with me okay, and I think boyfriend is okay, so yes I'll be your boyfriend Jish, now let's go to sleep I'm tired as heck.” Tyler told him starting to smile as he heard Josh starting to giggle.

“Josh stop being adorable, we need sleep.” Tyler rolled his eyes turning over to face Josh.

“Make me Ty.” Josh replied sticking out his tounge. So Tyler pressed his mouth to Josh's. They eventually pulled back at one point, Tyler curled up into Josh and fell asleep.

“I really do love you Tyler.” Josh wispered his eyes failing to stay open to look at the pretty sleeping boy, so he closed his eyes and drifted off with happy thoughts. That unfortunately turned into nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long posting this I just, I have no excuses really. But here it is in all its glory If this isn't cute enough then fuck, also that bird I mentioned I had last chapter, yeah flew away, I don't have another bird yet, idk if I'll get one. Um we are getting closesh to the end I guess, Probably like 3-4 more chapters because i dont know where I'm going with this but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the rest to come, and please comment and tell me if you like this or something and I rabble on to much thank you for reading, see ya hopefully soon.


	11. Chapter 11-I couldn't think of a title other than writing fire 15 times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wakes up that early?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't re read it so sorry about mistakes.

Josh woke up, rolling over he realized that Tyler wasn't with him. He lifted himself up and grabbed his glasses, looking around the cabin to find that Tyler wasn't in there with him either. Josh got up with a yawn and a stretch and went to check the bathroom, which Tyler wasn't in either. After checking the bathroom he put some pants a shirt and his shoes on and headed outside. He noticed Tyler was at the campfire, he must of lit it again because he was poking at it with a stick. Josh walked over and sat next to Tyler.

“Morning sweetheart.” Josh said to Tyler, who paid no attention to Josh as he continued to poke at the fire.

“Hmm.” Tyler hummed out. Josh stared at him, instantly wondering what was wrong.

“What time did you wake up Ty?” Josh asked him.

“I don't know it was still dark.” Tyler mumbled out.

“Baby you okay?” Josh finally asked him. Tyler sighed and put the stick down. He looked at Josh and rubbed his nose on his jumpers sleeve. 

'I'm not sure, maybe, I've just been thinking too much probably, I think you were having a nightmare and you were speaking in your sleep and I don't know I'm tired, I think way too much when I'm tired.” Tyler answered him. 

“Come back to bed then Tyler don't have to sleep, we can cuddle, I just want you to get rest please Ty, we had fun stuff planned today and you can't do that tired silly.” Josh told Tyler as he stood up holding his hands for Tyler. Tyler sighed and looked up at Josh for a few moments before he took his hands and got up.

“I'm gonna put the fire out okay, you wanna go back in or wait for me?” Josh asked him, he got his answer as Tyler let go of his hands and headed over to the cabin. Josh sighed to himself, and went to grab water to put the fire out.

When Josh got in the cabin Tyler was laying on the bed face in a pillow. Josh smiled a little to himself, and pulled off his shoes and pants. 

“You wanna eat now or later Ty?” Josh asked him as he flopped on the bed next to Tyler, grabbing onto him and pulling him onto himself, hugging Tyler.

“Later Josh, can we get under the covers it's cold.” Tyler asked. Josh let go of Tyler letting him roll off and crawl up till he reached the end and got under them, curling up into a ball under the covers. Josh looked at the lump in the blankets for a few moments before joining Tyler under them. He scooted closer to Tyler and grabbed out for their pillows, shoving Tylers at his face, making a small laugh come out of Tyler that disappeared too soon. Josh rested his head on his pillow, moving closer to Tyler so that their knees and arms were touching and held Tyler's hands in his.

“You truly are beautiful I want you to know that Tyler, I don't ever want to lose you, your way to important to me, I know it's such a short time to fall in love, but you're so amazing Ty and I know I have things I need to tell you, that I'm keeping things from you, But I don't want you to hate me, to leave, I'm afraid of what you will do, I love you Tyler Joseph, very fucking much love you.” Josh spoke, Tyler just started at Josh, not knowing how to answer. Tyler pulled the blankets from over the heads and turned over. Josh started at him confused, Tyler looked over at Josh and snorted at the look on Josh's face.

“I love you too, we'll talk about stuff later on, now I'm tired so come hug me you big doof.” Tyler told him giving him a smile afterwards. Josh smiled, he took off his glasses placing them on the table next to the bed and scooted over to Tyler putting one arm under his pillow and the other one around Tyler pulling him in so they we're pressed up against each other. 

“We need to have a shower later.” Josh said, resting his forehead on Tyler's neck.

“Yeah we'll probably need 20 through this week.” Tyler chuckled out.

“True, we should shower together to save water though.” Josh whispered out.

“I never said we didn't have too.” Tyler whispered back.

“Oooh” Josh said, Tyler slapped his his arm, the both of them chuckling.

“Okay stop thinking about that stuff butthead.” Tyler told him.

“Yes yes, I'll stop speaking now, rest your eyes sweetheart.” Josh answered him, kissing his neck, Tyler hummed and held onto Josh's hand squeezing it once before he shut his eyes. Josh kissed the back of his neck a few more times till he closed his eyes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapters short, but I'm gonna continue writing now so I can post the next chapter and one for my other story when I wake up, The only reason I ended this chapter is because them falling asleep is just the best time to end it so yeah. Anyway I hope you enjoyed lemme know with a comment or such if you did and see ya'll very soon.


	12. Chapter 12-Let's go search for Bigfoot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey.
> 
> I don't have note to add that won't give away plot line.

Josh woke up a few hours later, legs entwined with Tyler's, Josh smiled and kissed his neck once again, nuzzling into his neck afterwards.

“Jish stop that it tickles.” Tyler whined out but made no attempt to move away. Josh started tickling Tyler, making him squirm and laugh. 

“Stop IT!” Tyler yelped at Josh. Josh stopped and Tyler rolled over so he was sitting in Josh's lap.

“I hate you.” Tyler frowned at him.

“You love me.” Josh replied with a smile.

“I do.” Tyler smiled back and leaned down to kiss Josh. Tyler patted Josh's chest a few times.

“Okay I'm hungry, make me food.” Tyler said getting off of Josh and the bed before grabbing his hands and trying to pull him up off of the bed.

“Okay okay sweetheart.” Josh chuckled letting Tyler help him up. 

“What do you want?” Josh asked, watching Tyler walk towards the toilet as he made his way over to the fridge.

“Pancakes bro!” Tyler shouted from the toilet.

“Okay bro!” Josh shouted back, shaking his head and snorting to himself.

While Josh was cooking breakfast it was filled with laughs and giggles. Tyler kept trying to take pancakes to eat them and Josh had to smack his hands away multipule times, the last time Josh put the stuff down and grabbed ahold of Tyler lifting him up and carrying him over to the bed, placing him gently on it. Josh earned a frown and some crossed arms from Tyler but Josh leaned down and kissed his nose, making Tyler giggle. Josh went back to finish cooking the pancakes.

When they ate, they ended up getting honey all over themselves. Tyler had started it by putting honey on Josh's nose and it escalated till there was honey in their hair. Josh let Tyler have a shower first as they both chickened out on showering together, Tyler did leave the bathroom in only a towel though and gave Josh a kiss before shoving him towards the bathroom.

The first thing they did after having their showers was lay in bed and do nothing, But they eventually got up, they emptied both their backpacks onto the bed, sorting out the stuff so they could use them to carry food and stuff for their walk, some clothes too. Josh grabbed one of his shirts that was rolled up into a ball and unwind it to fold it up but something rolled out of it, it was wrapped up in white paper and Tyler went to pick it up when Josh realized what it was.

“Wait!” Josh shouted. Tyler stopped where he was leaning and gave Josh a questioning look. Josh thoughts ran for a few seconds trying to figure out what to do.

“I- uh.” Josh paused, Tyler still staring at him.

“Uh we'll I completely forgot I bought it but it's for you so you can yeah, I guess.” Josh stumbled out. Tyler raised his eyebrow at Josh before grabbing the item and standing back up. Tyler looked at Josh who gave him a smile back before he started to unwrap the paper. Tyler placed the paper on the bed and started at the palm sized owl ornament, it looked familiar but he couldn't figure out where from.

“Uh I saw this when we first spoke to each other and you gave me my pen, I ended up buying it because it was cute and reminded me of you and just... yeah I'm bad with words.” Josh told Tyler rubbing at his neck. Tyler remembered seeing Josh putting it down when he talked to him. Tyler placed the ornament on the bedside table and walked around to Josh hugging him tightly, Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler himself. Tyler rested his forehead on Josh's and looked at him.

“I love you Josh.” Tyler wispered. Josh smile at him and kissed him.

“I love you Tyler.” Josh wispered back and pecked his nose making Tyler chuckle and pull away.

“Okay if we make out all day we won't get anything done and I know you really wanted to go on the trail walk so lets get our butts a packing.” Tyler told Josh trying to get outta his grasp but with no avial.

“Josh come on.” Tyler whined looking at him.

“Honestly Ty, making out sounds better then walking any day.” Josh grinned at him and kissed his forehead.

“I know, but too bad Jishwa.” Tyler told him. Josh made no attempts to let go however.

“Josh.” Tyler said squinting at him.

“Yes sweetheart?” Josh replied with a small smile.

“What if bigfoot's out there Josh.” Tyler said. Josh's eyes widened and he let go of Tyler, going back to sorting out his things. Tyler chuckled at him and helped him. They pack their stuff, and stuff for the lake later on and got ready to head. 

“Ty come on!” Josh said standing with the door open waiting for Tyler to finish putting his shoes on.

“Yeah yeah.” Tyler replied rolling his eyes. He tied his shoelaces and stood up, squirming his feet around to check if they were good, which they were he headed over to Josh at the door, stepping outside as Josh locked and shut it.

“Come on Ty! Let's go search for Bigfoot!” Josh said enthusiastically with a toothy grin, he grabbed ahold of Tyler's hand and tugged at it motioning for them to start walking. Tyler gave out a loud sigh but smiled anyway, both of them starting the walk to the trail, to start their journey for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to get this out I just get stuck and don't know what to write so I waste my time doing other bullshit. I'm not sure how many chapters this has left, with how I'm writing atm it's making it longer hmm, but sorry for the short chapter too, I hope ya'll enjoyed thou see ya later!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what crap I'm thinking of Daithi's endings on his videos xD But yeah lemme know what you think with a comment, Kudos and such are always appreciated :) I'm up to any suggestions mainly because I don't have much of this planned out and what I got is sitting in my head xD Literally like two things. This doesn't have a beta writer and I don't wanna bother anyone with that, also the program I use to write is very stupid, so if their is any mistakes I'm sorry about that. But ye thats about it from me, I'll see ya'll next time and as always I hope ye enjoyed! 
> 
> Gdi Daithi.


End file.
